Truth or Dare: The girls have fun
by IloveAML
Summary: The girls decide to have some fun playing Truth or Dare. PB&J, Shayid, Jun or Sin, Jate, some SKate, hints at Hubby, & bits of Sana & Jana. Sorry for OOC.
1. Girls Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or any of the characters.**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was girls' night on the island; Kate, Shannon, Claire, Sun were all there. All the guys were at the beach, so that the girls could have the caves to themselves. Occassionally Sawyer would attempt to sneak up and listen in, but he always got caught. Tonight they were all debating whether on not to let the two new girls, Ana Lucia & Libby, join.

"I say we keep it just us, why add more people" Shannon said then added, "Besides, they annoy me"

"Well, I don't mind the blonde..Libby? Right? But I can't stand that Ana girl." Kate said.

"Yeah, the blonde is Libby, and why don't you like Ana, Kate?" Sun responded.

"Because Ana's stealing all Kate's men" Claire put in.

"Not true! Its just she comes over here and acts like everyone needs to do what she says, and thinks she's the leader of the island." Kate said matter-of-factly.

"And she thinks she can take Kate's men" Claire repeated.

"Come on Kate. We all know you like Jack & Sawyer" Shannon began. "But seriously, you can't have all the single men around here Kate."

"I don't. Hurley, Locke and Michael still don't have anyone." She started.

"Actually Kate, Hurley & Libby are getting pretty close." Sun pointed out.

"Ok fine, there's still Michael and Locke. Besides, what do all you care? You've all got your men." She said a bit defensively.

"I really don't care Kate" Claire said. "But Ana does. And you can't get mad that she wants to take them from you."

"Whatever. So are we letting Libby join or not? No one likes Ana so I won't even bother asking." Kate asked everyone.

"I don't care" Shannon said. "But I say we play ToD." She said with a smirk.

"Tod" Sun and Claire asked staring at her blankly

"Truth or Dare. ToD." Once again smirking.

"Alright" Kate said. "Then lets just keep it us four." She added.

"Ok" They all agreed.

"Who goes first?" Claire asked.

"You" Shannon said still smirking. "Truth or Dare Claire."

"Dare"

**A/N: Alright! I'm really excited about this story. Its already really fun to write! Please let me know what you think! & Ideas for the dares! Also, SKate or Jate?**


	2. Claire's Dare

_**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! it looks like just about everyone wants Jate...but it won't be decided for a few chapters, so don't give up SKate fans. **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Shannon had a grin on her face that looked pure evil.

"I dare you to steal a pair of Charlie's underwear, put them on over your capris, and go model them for everyone down at the beach" Shannon said obviously proud of her dare.

"What!" Claire shrieked. Everyone was staring at Shannon in disbelief.

"You heard me" She said.

"Alright Shan; but just remember, payback is a biotch." Claire said finally after several minutes of silence.

"Well, go. All of of have to get dared too" Kate said.

Claire went to Charlie's tent. This was going to be the easy part. He was at the beach with everyone else, so she could get the underwear without getting caught. She went through his suitcase; after a few minutes she found them. She couldn't believe it. This guy really was obsessed with his band, even his boxers said DS. She grabbed them and went back to the girls.

"Alright" Shannon said. "First parts done. Now all you have to do is go model them" She giggled along with Kate and Sun. "We'll go hide in the bushes where we can see you, but they can't see us, k?"

"Alright; but remember, payback's a biotch."

Shannon, Kate, and Sun headed down to the beach to hide. Claire stood there for a minute before putting on the boxers over her light green capris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think the girls' do at their little 'girls nights'?" Charlie asked the rest of the guys.

"What do girls do whenever they see each other. They gossip, and give each other makeovers" Sawyer said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, where's Hurley?" Jack asked when he realised he wasn't there.

"He's with Libby" Sayid answered.

"So Pillsbury finally got himself a chick" Sawyer said amused.

Everyone else ignored him.

"Libby's not with the rest of the girls?" Jack asked curiously.

"Evidently not. Niether is Ana Lucia." Sayid pointed out.

Jack was about to answer when he saw Claire coming towards them. She was wearing something black over her capis, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Luv" Charlie greeted. "What are you doing down here?"

As she got closer he noticed she had on his DriveSHAFT boxers over her capris.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Well Chuckie, I think its pretty obvious. The girls was going to get in your pants one way or another." Sawyer said. This time, the others laughed; well, except Charlie.

"Seriously Claire, what the bloody hell is going on?" Charlie asked again.

Claire just walked around imitating the models she'd seen, every now and then striking a pose.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't think you'd mind this much." She said sweetly and gave him a smile just as sweet.

She walked around a little more then went over to Charlie, gave him a hug and kiss, then left. All the girls were laughing from the bushes, but were far enough away not to be noticed. They all headed back to the caves. Claire too.

"What was that about Charlie?" Sayid asked curiously.

"I have no sodding idea"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Shannon, Truth or Dare?" Claire said once they were all back at the caves, and done laughing and talking about the dare.

"Dare" She said confidently.

_**A/N: Second chapter! Whoo-hoo! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I'm really liking this story, so I hope you all like it just as much! **_

_**Next chapter: Shannon's Dare! Claire is going to get even! Ideas please!**_


	3. Shannon's Dare: Revenge is sweet

_**Chapter 3**_

"I dare you to" Claire paused and smirked.

"Just tell me the damn dare already" Shannon said obviously ancious about the dare.

"To go down to the beach and ask if anyone there knows where you can find a pregnancy test." Claire's smirk grew.

Shannon couldn't believe this. Maybe she heard her wrong. "What!"

"You heard me, go ask everyone if the know where you can find a pregnancy test."

Shannon sat there in disbelief.

Sun whispered to Kate loud enough for everyone to hear, "Remind me not to challenge Claire"

Kate laughed at Sun's comment.

"Well go on Shan" Kate started. "Its not _that _bad"

"No, it woulnd't be _that_ bad if Sawyer wasn't going to be there, it would just be bad. But Sawyer is going to be there, so its going to be absolutely horribly terrible" Shannon informed.

"Just go and get it over with" Sun told her.

Shannon regained her confidence.

"Your right Kate, it_ won't _be_ that _bad." She was lying and everyone knew it.

She got up and began walking down to the beach. Sun, Claire, and Kate went to hide in the bushes, a bit closer this time so they could here better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Charlie. You must have _some_ idea about whats going on and why Claire came marching down here in_ your _boxers." Jack said.

"I told you" Sawyer began. "Mamacita wanted determinded to get in his pants" Then under his breath he said, "Who knows why."

Just then Shannon came down the path and was standing infront of them. Good sign, she didn't have anyone else's clothing on.

"What brings you down here Sticks?" Sawyer asked looking her up and down several times, smirking.

She made a face at the nickname, and when she noticed him checking her out she said "Pervert."

There was several minutes of silence while everyone just sat there waiting for someone to break the silence. Shannon stood there running her hand through her hair, a giveaway that she was nervous. Finally she spoke.

"Does anyone" She paused.

"Go on. What is it Shannon?" Sayid asked obviously caring.

She decided to just go for it. There was no backing down now anyway.

"Do any of you know where I can find a pregnancy test" She spit the words out so fast it took a little while for people to comprehend what she just asked.

It was Sayid who spoke first.

"Uhh.. Shannon?"

"Looks like Sticks and Abdul have been busy" Sawyer piped in. Both Shannon and Sayid glared at him.

"Well, Shannon. Unfortunately, I think you're going to have to talk to Sawyer about that." Jack said.

She turned to Sawyer. He just gave her his trademark smirk.

"It is Mohammad's, right?" He asked even though it was pretty obvious thats who's it would've been if she was really pregnant.

"Do you have one or not?" She shot, obviously not enjoying this.

"You didn't answer my question. And _I _asked first." He answered, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yes. Now do you have one?" Shannon was not happy and was getting angrier by the minute.

"Yeah. But you really don't expect me to just give it to you, do you?"

"Sawyer, the girl might be--" Jack started to say but Shannon cut him off.

"You know what! Forget it!" She turned and stormed off to the caves.

"Shannon" Jack called out to her.

She turned around.

"You can't just say forget it" He finished.

"Why not? The signs will show eventually, right?" She said right before she turned around and continued on her way to the caves. Jack just shook his head. But no one stopped her this time. Sayid tried, but she ignored him; she'd explain it all later. They all would.

_**A/N: Chapter 3! YAAAY! Hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Next chapter: Who's dare should it be? Kate's or Sun's?**_

_**Also, should it be SKate or Jate? I got ALOT of Jate responses, so most likely it will be Jate...even though I prefer SKate...**_


	4. Kate's Turn

_**Chapter 4**_

"Wow! I can't believe you actually did it Shan" Sun said to her.

"You kidding, I can" Kate said.

"Yeah, whatever. This sucks; you all know Sawyer's never going to drop it. Even though it was just a dare." Shannon answered. "But enough about my dare. Its your dare Kate" She grinned. She had the perfect dare for Kate and she knew it.

"What?" Kate tried to find some way to delay it after the last dare. "What about Sun?"

"What about Sun, she can go after you." Claire said. Shannon had told her the dare for Kate on the way back from the beach and Claire loved it as much, if not more, than Shannon did.

"Come on Kate," Sun said, also wanting to delay her dare.

"Truth or Dare, Kate?" Shannon asked.

"Dare" She said reluctantly knowing there was no way out of it.

"We dare you" Claire began.

""To tell either Sawyer or Jack" Shannon continued.

"Which ever one you like" Claire added.

"That you like them." Shannon finished. Kate looked relieved. Compared to both of the other dares this wouldn't be bad at all. Then Shannon added something else.

"Then, you have to kiss him."

Kate's look of relief vanished.

Claire looked at Shannon confused. The dare was only suppossed to be telling which ever one she liked that she liked them, Shannon never said anything about kissing them. She must have just wanted to make it a little more.._fun._

_**A/N: Alrighty. Chapter 4 up & ready for reviews! D so..uh.,.Please REVIEW!**_

_**Next Chapter: Kate does her dare; who will she choose?**_

_**Also, I might include a bit of Hubby...I don't know yet.**_


	5. The Game is Revealed

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Especially: _J.Svensson_, & _xx-steph-xx-falco-xx _For their consistant reviews. **

_**Chapter 5**_

Kate just sat there for a few minutes before she did anything. Well, there was no way she was getting out of it she she got up and headed towards the beach. The others once again went to hide in the bushes.

When the guys saw Kate they all were were just wondering 'Now what'. Jack was the first one to see her. He smiled.

"Hey Kate" He greeted.

"Hey" She smiled as she said this.

"Freckles" Sawyer greeted. "What brings you down here?"

"Hey Sawyer" She smiled again.

Sayid couldn't take it anymore. "Shannon. Is Shannon alright? Why'd she come down here asking for a pregnancy test?"

"Seems pretty self-explainitory to me" Sawyer said to him.

"Yeah, tell Shannon I need to see her" Jack said, once again in doctor mode. "She--" For the second time that night Jack was cut off.

"She's fine" Kate assured everyone. "Jack?"

"Yeah Kate" He answered.

"I need to tell you something" She said. She was really nervous, but she didn't show it. Over the years she'd gotten good at hiding her emotions.

"Alright Kate" He stood up. "Anything"

"I like you Jack" Oh my God! She actually said it! The girls did everything they could to keep from squeeling out and being heard. So it was Jack she liked. They all thought her and Sawyer connected better.

"I like you too, Kate" He said.

"I love you Jack" She told him, and before he could responde she had her lips crushed against his.

"Oh Dude!" It was Hurley. He and Libby had returned from wherever they'd been. Most likely the hatch. "Sorry" He appologized. Then him and Libby sat down; Hurley with his arm around her shoulder.

Jack ran his hands through her hair.

"Hate to break this up" Charlie began "But the rest of us _are_ still here."

It was Jack who pulled away, as much as he didn't want to.

"I love you too Kate" Jack told her, smiling.

She smiled; she wouldn't be able to get that smile off her face all night, even if she wanted to. Jack loved her, she couldn't be happier. This dare wasn't bad at all.

"Awww" Claire whispered to everyone else.

"I got to go. The girls are waiting" Kate said. Her and Jack kissed one more time before she left.

Once they were all back up at the caves, Sawyer decided to go see whats up.

"Oh my God, Kate. You and Jack are soo cute!" Sun told her.

Shannon nodded in agreement.

"Oh my God, Yes you are!" Claire confermed.

Sawyer found the cave they were in and kneeled by the entrence, just out of sight.

"Thanks. And thanks for such a great dare" Kate said. "But, we still have one more dare to make" She smiled.

Sawyer found out what he wanted to know. He made his way back to the beach, careful not to be heard.

When he got back all the guys were ancious to hear what he found out, but none would admit it, so they just waited for him to tell them.

"Well, I found out whats up with the girls" He said, very proud of himself.

"Ok" Sayid said, telling him to continue.

"Its a game of Truth or Dare" He explained.

"Chuckie, you think Claire just decided it would be fun to march around in your boxers? I think not; it was a dare. Ali, you really think Sticks would just come down here and ask _everyone_ if they had a pregnancy test, especially if you had no idea about any of this. Well maybe she would but, it was a dare. You still could've knocked her up though. And Doc, Freckles coming and saying she loved you, the kiss, it was all just a dare"

Jack just sat there looking confused, hurt,and upset. Charlie and Sayid just looked somewhat relieved that it was a dare. Sayid was still a bit unsure though; Sawyer was right, he still could've knocked her up. He didn't think so, but it was possible.

No one knew quite what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you picked Jack! You and Sawyer seemed to connect much better!" Shannon said.

"Gee, first you guys get mad at me for 'taking all the single men'. Then I choose one and you don't like my choice."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I said I was surprised." Shannon corrected.

"Alright Whatever. Sun, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Kate asked.

_**A/N: Chapter five is up so I expect some very NICE REVIEWS! Especially from all the Jaters after the Jate I put into this chapter. **_

_**Ideas for Sun's dare would be nice..**_

**_Sequel? yes? no?..._**


	6. Sun's Dare & Confrontion

**A/N: Special thanks to _J.Svensson_, _xx-steph-xx-falco-xx, __SkinnyJeans, & AnnPatrick _For their consistant, Lovely, reviews. **

_**Chapter 6**_

"I dare you to go down to the beach and do a striptease for the guys." Kate said.

Claire and Shannon stared at her in shock.

Sun knew better than to think she could find a way out of it, so she got up to go. So did the rest of the girls.

When Sun arrived down at the beach she was happy to see that Jin wasn't anywhere around.

"Howdy Sunshine." It was Sawyer who greeted her.

"Hello Sawyer" She returned.

"So what did Barbie and friends dare you to do." He continued.

"What ?" How did he know she came down here to do a dare? The rest of the girls whispered the same question to each other.

"What did Freckles and the gang dare you to do?"

"How do you--" Charlie cut her off.

"Sawyer here followed you all back up to the caves. He listened in on your conversation, and found out that everything tonight was all a game of truth or dare." He informed her.

"So don't bother doing your dare" Jack said, still upset about what happened with Kate and her dare.

"Hey! Jacko! How 'bout we find out what er dare is before we tell her not to do it!" Sawyer said.

"Why? Its all just a dare anyway. Just like everything that happened tonight." Jack answered.

Kate gasped. Just what did Sawyer say to Jack?

"Just go back up to the caves Sun" Sayid told her.

She did, along with the other girls.

**A/N: I know its short; I'm sorry. But Please leave lots of Lovely Reviews!**

**I'm thinking one, _maybe two,_ more chapts. Then ofcourse a sequel! I'm thinking Spin the Bottle...I'm running out of dares...but other game ideas would be very much appriciated & considered.**

**Jaters--Check out my newest song fic, 'For You I Will'..I wrote it for you guys!**


	7. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 7**_

"Can you believe Sawyer!" Claire complained.

"I know!" Shannon whined.

"Well, I believe it. That's _so_ Sawyer." Kate said annoyed. "But did you guys see the look on Jack's face" She said, the smile she thought would never leave her face was replaced with a small frown.

"Yeah. He looked hurt" Sun said.

"What do you think Sawyer told him?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. But it couldn't have been good." Kate answered.

"He'll understand when you explain everything" Sun said.

"I don't know. He looked really upset and hurt." Kate said sadly.

"He will Kate. He said he loves you. He'll understand." Claire told her.

"And when a guy says he loves you he means it." Shannon added. "Unless he just wants to get in your pants, but Jack isn't like that, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Now go talk to him" Claire commanded.

"I should go talk to Sayid" Shannon said. "And you might want to talk to Charlie, Claire."

"Good idea" All three of them got up to go talk to the guys.

"You coming down to the beach, Sun?" Kate asked.

"Sure" She responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sayid was the first to spot the girls. He immediately got up and went over to Shannon. Shannon greeted him with a kiss, then they went away from everyone else so they could talk.

"Sayid" She started. "I'm not pregnant. I never thought I was."

"But you came and asked for a pregnancy test." He said even though he knew that was a dare.

"It was a dare."

"So your not pregnant?" He asked for confermation.

"No" She confirmed. "If I was, you would be the first person to know."

"That's good to know" He said with a small chuckle. She gave a small giggle. Then they both leaned in for a kiss, which intestified within seconds.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Claire began walking over to Charlie; when he saw her he walked over to her.

"Hey you" She greeted, then kissed him pretty passionately.

"Hey luv" He greeted after pulling away from the kiss. "That kiss isn't going to let you escape from explaining why you were modeling my boxers for all the guys"

She let out a small giggle. He smiled in response.

"We were playing Truth or Dare" She explained. "Shannon dared me to steal a pair of your underwear and model them for everyone down here at the beach."

"I don't know. I think you just wanted to parade around in my boxers" He joked.

"Yeah, ok Charlie" She said rolling her eyes, right before kissing him again; a more intense kiss than before.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jack just remained sitting where he was. He knew the girls had come down to the beach, but he didn't bother looking over at them; well, at Kate.

"Go on" Sun told Kate.

Kate was really nervous right now.

"It'll go fine, Kate"

So slowly Kate made her way over to where Jack was sitting by the fire. Sawyer was still there too, but Kate did her best to ignore him. Hurley and Libby left when they saw her coming.

When she got there Sawyer greeted her. But Jack still hadn't looked up.

"Freckles. Howdy"

"Shut up Sawyer" She greeted in return. Then she sat next to Jack.

"Hey" She said softly. He looked up, finally.

"I don't know what Sawyer told you" She began "but even though coming down here and talking to you and kissing you was a dare, I meant every word I said" She told him.

He didn't answer but atleast he was looking at her and listening. She continued.

"They dared me to come down here and tell either you or Sawyer, which ever one of you I liked" She briefly looked at Sawyer when she said this. "That I liked you; and then kiss that person. So that's what I did. And you know what; that was the best dare I ever got."

Jack finally spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You didn't get dared to come down here, tell me you loved me, kiss me, then leave?" He asked, frown almost gone from his face.

"No! Is that what Sawyer told you!" She said upset, glaring at Sawyer.

"Well, not quite, but pretty much, yeah." He answered almost smiling now.

"Hey! Jackass! I never said that! Everything I told you was true!" Sawyer said.

"Well what did you say Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"I told him that you coming down here, telling him that, and kissing him was all a dare. And it was" He answered, defending himself.

"Whatever" She turned back to Jack. "So are we good?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're good." The both smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

**A/N: Alright! Next chapter is going to be the last one! Then I'll start a sequel. Ideas for other games, bc I'm out of dares...I think I'll do Spin the Bottle, but I'm thinking of doing two sequels sooo...ideas for games.**

**ALSO! I want ideas for a brand new fic! whatever you want! Whatever ships! Just give me a senerio and I'll write the fic!**


	8. The guys have an idea

_**Chapter 8**_

"Oh my God! Sayid is such a good kisser!" Shannon squealed.

"So is Charlie" Claire said excitedly.

"Jack is better than both of them." Kate said then added. "But I must admit, Sawyer's got him beat in that category."

"Kate" Sun said shaking her head.

"What? Its true" Kate replied.

"Just no one tell either Jack or Sawyer that" Shannon put in.

They all laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your just going to let the girls use you for their little game of Truth or dare" Sawyer said. "Your not going to get even, or use them for a game."

"Ah, Mate" Charlie began. "You obviously didn't see the kiss I got over there"

"Well then why not invite the girls down for a game of Spin the Bottle. You could get many more of those." Sawyer told them, wearing his trademark smirk.

They all thought about this for a moment.

"You just want to play so you have a chance at some of those kisses." Sayid said.

Charlie and Jack nodded.

"Trust me, if that was why, I would go find Ana Lulu and not bother with you guys and this game" He pointed out, convinced it was true.

So they all agreed that they would get the girls and play. Hurley and Libby came back and decided to play too.

"Hey, Libby. Do you mind going and getting the girls?" Jack asked.

"Not at all" She got up and went to the caves.

_**A/N: Alrighty! There you go! The LAST Chapter! End of story! '( But don't worry, the sequel will be up soon! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Please read & review the sequel, 'Spin the Bottle: The guys wanna have fun too' its up now! so review then go read it!**_


End file.
